Through Glass
by andAshes
Summary: Lately I've been seeing someone else in the mirror. OdiexNeil. Slash. [rewritten]


I don't own Class of the Titans. I just own this story line, something I thought of when I was cooking breakfast and this show was on. 

This is slash. Don't like, I don't care. NeilxOdie. Because I honestly haven't seen any fanfictions here with Odie as one of the main characters. And I like Odie and Neil together. They're complete opposites.

Lyrics are from "Through Glass" by Stone Sour.

_

* * *

_

I'm looking at you through the glass, don't know how much time has passed  
God, it feels like forever

The comb ran smoothly through my hair, it didn't catch, not even as a little tangle. My shoulders slumped and my reflection echoed back my sudden poor posture. I dropped the comb, it clattered, it was useless. I could sleep for hours and when I wake up my hair would be neat as it was when I went to sleep.

Though that was a good thing. I did like how I looked, white blonde hair, lightly tanned skin. The mirror always showed me that, me alone, me with my expression smug and with an air of confidence. But lately I've been seeing someone else alongside me while my expression became increasingly glum. Someone who was shorter than I, but someone I could never down upon. He did so much. I did nothing, compared to him, but bellyache and admire myself. I made myself sick sometimes, but I could never look down on him, even though he was shorter than me.

It didn't matter, even, that he was a little short. I still felt something for him. I still saw him in the mirror with me. At my side, I would imagine him taking my hand, lacing his dark fingers in with mine. We contrasted so vividly. His skin was dark, much darker than any tan I could ever get. The colour reminded me of chocolate, a colour I'd long to touch, to kiss, to taste. Wondering if it would taste as the chocolate of which it looked. If I kissed his throat with my tongue would he like it? Would he want me to do it again? Would he return the favour?

He was the reason I was still here. He was why I was standing on my aching feet and looking at him through the glass. The mirror reflecting what I oh so longed for. I wanted to pull the glasses he wore off of his face, set them aside so they would not get damaged as I ran my hands through his hair and stripped him of his red jacket.

Finally I moved, tore my eyes from the mirror and wrapped the robe around me, tying it at my hips even though it bothered me when it was that low. If it was tied any higher, like at my waist, then too much of my legs were flashed to the world. I touched a hand to my hair, making sure that it looked alright. Not that it would take much effort to make it look good. Exiting the bathroom, I was greeted by a fiery red-headed's gaze. Her eyes narrowed and I threw up my hands.

"Get dressed. We have a meeting." She said, forcing her way past me to use the bathroom. I sighed.

"And does anyone appreciate what I do to look good?"

Odie snorted, computer on his lap, fingers tapping away. "Sure, whatever you say Neil"

I shook my head, turning my nose to the air and walking towards my room to get dressed. When I got out again everyone else was ready, sitting in a circle on the chairs set up for us. Odie then began to tell us about this place he had located in the woods that was nearly perfect for Cronus to use as a summoning area. And so we had to go and stop it. Which meant we would be going up there and spending the night in the woods.

Then Jay, who had slunk off sometimes when Odie was talking, came back and muttered something into Odie's ear. The dark male nodded, grinning, and he spoke again.

"This is pretty much just a cover. I figure all of us need a break, and that weekend Herry is going away on a trip. And I figured that the rest of us need a break. There isn't any spot at all, but we'll pretend there is. That's our story. It's been approved – we're going next week"

My heart leapt. True, I didn't like camping. But the idea of being in the woods with Odie, granted, plenty of others, was pleasing. If I actually decided not to sit here and do nothing, then it would be easy to pull him away from his computer and get him to walk with me. Or something. I smiled to myself. This week would go by so slowly.

So, camping. The week passed, and now I was faced with a question, what would I need? I pulled out a trunk, intending to bring only one. But by the time I was done I had two. Oh well, I hauled them out to where everyone else's were resting in a rather unconventional pile. Odie was perched on his own smaller trunk, just one, his laptop in his lap. Presumably mapping out their 'plans' to take out the summoning ground.

That was another thing that was different about us. He was down to earth and level-headed. Whereas I was jumpy and air headed. And I got to thinking about how he would taste, what his mouth would be like against my own. Gods, I was really out of it wasn't I? I normally wasn't as scattered. Well.. perhaps there were people who could argue.. but normally I had at least my main train of thoughts controllable.

"It's a long drive" Jay called from the driver's seat, "Everyone get in, is everything in the trunk properly? We're going" Herry was strapping the last of the trunks into the back, and we were ready.

This wasn't my ideal idea of a vacation. I wasn't the biggest fan of camping, but it would be a nice change. Odie was sitting in the front seat, looking at pictures of a spot of ground, my assumption must be correct, it was that "Summoning ground". I could see the screen if I moved a little bit, even though I was concentrating a bit more on the curve of his neck than anything that could appear on the screen.

Atlanta and Archie were next to me, they were absorbed in conversation. And the other two in the front were talking. Leaving Odie and I the third wheel in both the front and back seats. Had my black-skinned angel noticed that we were the only two of us in our group not paired up?(I don't think Herry counted, he liked being alone, for the most part. And if he wanted someone, he usually got them)

Did he see how separated from everyone else we both were? I think I could see loneliness hanging on his shoulders from here. As if he felt the separation with the others as well. We were both outsiders.

We kept driving. Through the city, past it, up into the woods. There was silence, and I could just faintly hear Odie's music from his headphones if I strained to listen.

Somewhere along the long drive I fell asleep. And then someone was shaking me awake. A smell I liked and only faintly recognized, opening my eyes. There was Odie, on all fours leaning towards me on the backseat. I was leaning on the door, and I could see the opposite door opened. At least no one had opened this side to make me fall from the truck. "Get up, Neil. We have to set up camp"

"How long have we been here?" I asked, sitting up, feeling stiff. It probably wasn't a good idea to sleep against a cold door. I opened the door and glanced at the rear view mirror. I could see Odie and I, a faint ripple of shock. This was an actual reflection, not my imagination. Despite myself I smiled. Stepping from the truck as Odie climbed backwards out. I heard the door slam.

"Not that long, we had time enough to unpack"

Good. At least I didn't miss much. They had made a fire and I breathed in the scent of the air and smoke. I decided that I wasn't too keen on this place.

"So, we need to discuss the sleeping arrangements." Jay was saying, always the leader. I stood there, watching them talk. "We have three tents. I propose the girls share one, and we can discuss where the rest of us will be"

There was silence. And I knew what was going on in their heads. No one really wanted to share a tent with me. My heart fell, and I looked away from them. Fighting to keep the pain from my face.

"Neil and I will share one, and you two take the last. How's that?" Odie said. I still felt hurt and almost missed the beat my heart skipped as he said we would be sharing a tent.

"I'm going for a walk" I said suddenly. "Don't follow" I knew they wouldn't anyways.

"Here, take this" Theresa handed me a walkie-talkie. Like I'd need it. "At least take it. Contact us if you get into trouble."

I left. Not looking back. And the sun set slowly, with me sitting at the river a ways off from camp. Staring into the water and my own rippling reflection. I couldn't see Odie with me in my reflection. I was hurt, he had only said he'd share a tent with me because no one else would have said anything. What was he trying to do, spare my feelings?

What did he think of me? Or did it even matter, I only thought about myself, remember?

I hated the dirt on my butt from sitting on the ground. I hated the way I was sitting, with my legs pulled to my chest and my arms crossed on my knees. I hated the expression on my face. I hated the way the world was churning beneath me. It was dark soon, and no one had come to get me. Had I really thought anyone would come?

I glanced back into my reflection in the river, what little I could see. Another shape beside me, I turned to look, a little shocked. Odie was sitting next to me. Leaning backwards, propped up on his palms, legs crossed in front of him. Looking forwards, then he looked towards me. A small smile over his mouth. "I was wondering when you would notice me here. Are you alright?"

Of course I wasn't. "Yeah, fine" I stood slowly, it was probably time to go back. Holding out my hand for Odie. Surprisingly enough he took it, pulling himself up. I got the chance to see how our different skin tones clashed. It had a nicer to look it than I could have expected.

We walked back to camp. There was a fire going and there was happy conversation. No one really looked up to see me. They were sitting in couples. I took a seat on the log they had set around the fire. Odie sat beside me. To keep me company? Or for the mere sake of sitting beside someone? I took a look at the tents, wondering what one I would be in. Odie was hard to see in the dark, I could hardly place him, and I could imagine him pushing me backwards to get me to lay on the ground. He would pin me down right here. His arm over my chest. Oh it would be nice.

But no, there was nothing. Everyone talked, I boasted, they laughed. I teased Odie. As usual. Odie was unusually quiet. Though he wasn't the type to use the words like I did. He was more down to earth. I was floppy and unconcerned with grammar. I wondered if his computer had service up here.

He shoved his elbow into my side and I jumped, looking next to me at him. "I think I'm going to go to bed, our tent is the one on the left." He pointed to it. "See you" He stood and left. With him gone, I felt rather lonesome. Like I was completely alone here with the couples around the fire.

I stood, following Odie to the tent. "I think I'll be turning in as well, if you don't mind"

"Not at all"

He nodded and was climbing into our tent. Almost sheepishly I followed, he was folding the jacket he always wore and setting it to the side. Then proceeding to pull off his shirt. I bit my tongue, hard, to keep myself from ogling. Or looking more than a glance. But the image was burnt into my mind by now. I moved to the other side of the tent, his back to me. His shoulder blades moving as he tugged his pants down. Then the pajamas ones on.

I felt him breathing, and was soon changed into my own sleep ware. "Which side do you want?" I asked dully. Almost mechanically.

"This one is fine" I heard him laying down, rustling of fabric and his sleeping bag. Mine was still rolled up in the corner. As was the rest of the things I had brought. I unrolled my sleeping bag and slipped into it. "Here, this is a blanket for over top, to give us more warmth, it'll be cold tonight. Even though it's somewhat warm now" Such a thinker. I admired him as I pulled half the blanket over me. It was warm, and due to the somewhat cramped confines of the tent, we were rather close. The tents were long enough to have our stuff piled at our heads, or feet, they just weren't that wide for us to lay down without touching at all.

I felt his back against my shoulder. Wondering if I was intruding on his personal space.

"Thank you" I muttered. What was I thanking him for? He said nothing, and I turned my head to look at him.

Silence. He must have been asleep already. Then I heard him speak. "You're welcome."

I smiled faintly. Without thinking I touched his shoulder briefly. Then settled in to sleep.

For the first time in a long time, I woke up before Odie. He was snuggled deep into the blankets and looking peaceful as he slept. My heart ached slightly and I changed into my regular clothes, it was freezing cold, and I pulled on a jacket before walking out of the tent. Jay was up, prodding at the fire. Trying to get it built up again. I felt separated from him, almost as if we were of a different species.

"Morning" He said. I replied with a blank 'morning' as well. I still remembered his silence and uneasy glance when he had been talking about where to put me. Who would share a tent with me.

I left after a bit, off to be absorbed in myself again or something. I had been doing that a lot this trip, and we had only just got here. Things were changing with me and I wasn't sure what to make of it. Odie was interrupting my thoughts over and over again. I found it hard to concentrate on myself.

Theresa was the one to come and find me this time, bringing me back to camp where everyone was up. Oh I didn't care much. But then Odie was explaining what we would tell everyone when we got back from this trip, how we made the spot unusable for summoning such as planting trees, I just listened to him talk. The others were listening too, that I was glad for. Feeling that Odie deserved more attention than he was given. He was amazingly smart.

Odie said that they'd take pictures. Re-plant some trees in the area to "take away" the power that that area of land possessed, just so we could make it seem like this trip wasn't just for leisure. We were done replanting trees by supper. Sitting down to cook it over the fire. I sat beside Theresa, Odie across the fire from me. We were all sitting in three's again. I was tired of this place suddenly, I wanted to go home to my hot running water. I felt so weary in an instant, resting my hand on my palm, my elbow digging into one of my knees. My other hand resting on my lap.

Theresa and Jay went off for a walk. I was glad for them I guess. But I still felt lonely and separated. Sitting on my side of the fire alone. Watching the sparks fly into the air. Odie was on his computer doing who knew what. And without me noticing the other two slipped away. Leaving Odie and myself on either side of the fire. Not for long, if I had any say in it. I stood, walking to sit beside him. He shifted over enough to give me room on the log, not that it was hard, he was thin and lithe and had that petite look to him I kept imagining. My hands rested on the wood on either side of me, looking into the fire. I didn't feel too alone now, not with Odie next to me. Even if he was on his computer.

A hand was suddenly resting lightly on mine and I jumped. "What?" Odie raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you" He withdrew his hand to his lap, but didn't get up. What happened? Was he trying to get my attention, to tell me something, so say he was going to bed? He didn't speak, went back to looking at the fire. His computer had been put away and I couldn't bring myself to think that he had done it as anything more than to get my attention. It was just a fluke.

But no, he was still there, not getting up to go to bed, just looking at the fire. I felt angry with myself, anger that was making me feel sick.

"Want some hot chocolate?" He asked suddenly. Hot chocolate seemed a little childish, but I wanted some anyways. He was holding the thermos and two cups, one for each of us. He was turned slightly away from me as he poured the cups and fixed them. He handed mine to me, our fingers brushed just a little bit.

"Thank you" I said, feeling a bit better, maybe a lot better. As if the hot chocolate had somehow soothed over everything. I wanted to repeat myself, so he knew that I meant thanks. It was sweet, perfect. I had always liked my hot chocolate a little sweeter. And I wondered if he had made it for me. It he had remembered and fixed it so it fit my tastes? I smiled at the thought, musing myself that he had done it, and we enjoyed our chocolate in silence.

What did I feel for the other male? Was it love? I didn't think so. I don't think I was capable of loving anyone but myself, as sad as that made me. I did like him a fair bit, I knew that much. He couldn't have me hooked like this if I didn't like him.

He was shivering, I could feel it next to me. We were suddenly sitting close, I thought, and wondered how it happened "You cold?" I asked. He shrugged.

"A bit. I think I'm going to bed. Can I use your sleeping bag until you decide to go in? Just to warm up" I nodded in response.

"Of course, go ahead. I'll probably be in, in a little bit"

"Thanks" He put a hand on my shoulder, using it to pull himself up. "Night" His voice again. I repeated the word, feeling slowly better about myself. Just slowly.

I waited for awhile before I went in, just so he would be asleep by the time I got in. Odie had spread out both sleeping bags over top of him. Open, so there were three layers of fabric resting on him to keep him warm. I couldn't bring myself to wake him, and I felt cold now that the fire was behind me, and it looked warm and inviting. I changed quickly and crawled in beside him. This time there wasn't anything separating us. The inflatable mattress under us and the three layers over us was it, nothing to keep me from touching him. I wanted to kiss the back of his neck, and I lay facing him. He was on his side, away from me. I smiled to myself.

I closed my eyes, shuffling forwards just slightly and letting my arms brush his back. Scared of doing anything more daring. I didn't want to wake him up, lest he think that I am taking advantage of him in his sleep.

I inhaled, he was adorable. His hair smelt like campfire smoke.

When I woke up we were a little closer than we had been falling asleep, or maybe a lot. He was backed up fully against my chest, one of my arms laying over him. How had this happened? How had we gotten snuggled so close so we're spooning under our combined sleeping bags?

I felt Odie move around, and I closed my eyes quickly. Pretending to be asleep as he shifted, "Neil?" He asked gently, turning his head. I felt his hair brush my nose, I grunted, lifting my arm off of him and rolling away. Even though I really really didn't want to.

That's when my heart stopped. His arm was slowly sliding around my waist and he was settling behind me. Nuzzling against my back carefully, his fingertips brushing against my arm, only to come to rest on my stomach. I smiled, giddy with excitement, trying not to shiver at the contact. Trying not to move to give it away that I was awake. I felt so content., so wrapped up in him, I was tempted to take his hand. But it would give me away, and he would know I was awake.

Instead, I mused myself with laying there, 'asleep', with the object of my desires behind me with his arm over my waist. I could feel his fingertips gently brushing my stomach. I nearly trembled, or gasped. He probably didn't think I was awake. This was torture, I could never be so bold. Yet he was, someone I wouldn't think would be the bold, daring type, touching my stomach, thinking I was asleep. Yet I wasn't; I was wide awake. Concentrating hard on his hand.

Odie. Odie. Odie.

He was all I was thinking about. My eyes squeezed shut, there was moving outside of the tent. People were talking and laughing and joking. I wanted a shower, badly. I felt like I smelt, why would the other male want to lay close to be? But, considering it was me, I had brought shampoo. So I figured I might as well use it. It wasn't like I actually used most of the things that I brought with me.

"Odie. Neil. Wake up you guys, breakfast"

That was it, that was our signal to separate. Odie was pulling away from me lethargically, his palm flat against my stomach as he sat up and away from me. I pretended to roll onto my back, and he touched my shoulder. "Neil, wake up" He said, giving me a gentle shake. I blinked my eyes open, looking up at him. Trying not to smile. I sat up slightly, he was still leaning over, and my nose just faintly brushed his cheek as he moved to pull on shorts and a t-shirt. As I pulled on my black pants and shirt. After breakfast I would go wash my hair.

Or something.

Odie opened the tent, crawling out before me. I watched him leave, biting the inside of my lip, hard. This was nice., very nice. I couldn't get up smiling like this, it would make people wonder. I've been far too moody this whole trip to suddenly wake up in a good mood.

When I got outside I felt somewhat left over. Odie was talking with Herry, who had just arrived. And the girls were gone. Still sleeping? No, their tents were open and their beds made. I assumed they went out for a walk or something. And Archie and Jay were cooking food.

So now I felt somewhat left over, like I wasn't needed anymore. I sighed, biting my tongue slightly. My giddiness from this morning and the man who had been stealing my image in the glass and my thoughts fading slowly. I felt jealous of Herry, suddenly and anger beat heavy in my chest. No, I couldn't be angry, just stop being angry, Herry did nothing. I was silent, and no one cared I was trying not to seethe as I sat down on a log.

"Breakfast is ready, come get it yourself" Jay was saying, holding a plastic plate in his hands and taking plastic forkfuls of food. I realized I really wasn't that hungry, and so I didn't get anything. I merely sat there and looked at the fire. Planning my trip to the river where I could wash.

The plates were put into the fire when everyone was done, the girls were back, and it all suddenly seemed loud. I watched the plates turn black and melt under the heat of the flames.

I went to my tent and fixed a bag with soap, shampoo and a towel. Slinging it over my shoulder and walking back out. "I'm going for a walk" No body cared. "Later"

I left.

Hiking through the woods to the place I had been when I first arrived. It was still cold, best to wash now, then the sun would really come up and I'd be able to dry enough.

I changed my mind once I was there. I pulled off my shoes and socks and dipped my feet into the water. But that was too cold, so I rest them on the towel and pulled my socks and shoes on once my feet were dry. They were still cold and I felt downright miserable.

I heard footsteps in the distance, "Who's there?" I called nervously.

"Just me" Odie. My heart fluttered, I turned to look over at him.

"Oh." I tried to sound bored.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, I merely shrugged.

"I felt like going for a walk" I muttered as he sat down next to me. "Do you mind if I sit here?" I shook my head. "Good, then" He seemed nervous. "Why do you keep walking away?"

"I want to be alone" I muttered, looking forwards at the chilly water. "I don't know"

There was silence on his part and I felt bad for saying I wanted to be alone. I didn't want to be alone, I wanted to be with Odie.

"Why did you come to find me?" I asked suddenly, somewhat stiffly.

He was silent for a moment, considering. "I wanted to, I guess. No one else would."

"Oh." I felt something in me crack, maybe it was my heart. But I think I was just being stupid, and I turned away. "So you're only finding me because no one else would."

His hand was suddenly resting firmly on my arm. "No. I said I wanted to, didn't I? I want to see you, I wanted to come find you because I'm worried you'll get lost or something."

I said nothing, but my expression softened. "I can't say anything for anyone else, but I know that I did want to come and find you. Just like I wanted to share a tent with you. I was worried you didn't want to, that's why I hesitated."

The sun was poking out from behind the clouds, I felt a little warmer. I felt a little better. We moved a little closer, our hands gently brushed together, fingertips coiling together slowly. My pulse racing, my heart thumping madly in my chest.

"Neil, Odie!" Someone was calling, and we jumped apart out of shock, looking up at Atlanta as she walked towards us. "Come here you two, we need to talk about where Herry's going to sleep. And we need everyone here"

Odie sighed next to me. "I told them to pack an extra tent" He muttered as he stood up, I gathered my unused products and carried them with me as we walked. We didn't hold hands. We didn't walk too close together.

Herry was telling a joke and waving his arms around, I ducked into the tent to push my items into it. Not caring as they toppled over the sheets. I checked to make sure none of them leaked, that wouldn't be a good thing.

Odie had sat down, looking up at Jay. Herry started to say he could just sleep in the truck.

I didn't want to give up my sleeping arrangements with Odie. I could still feel the remains of his fingers against mine, I didn't want to give him up.

Eventually Herry convinced Jay to let him sleep in the truck. And I had no complaints either. I got to be with Odie still. I realized how much of my thoughts he was taking up, he was all I was thinking about. His dark skin a contrast to mine. I thought about kissing his throat, or the back of his neck and wondering what his skin would taste like.

Lunch. Dinner. By then I felt downhearted. Maybe this was all a fluke. I went into my tent for a little while, and after a little bit I heard my name, they must think that I was gone again.

"He's only leaving so often so someone will follow" Someone muttered darkly. I tried to pinpoint it, but I couldn't. It didn't sound like Odie, or I hope it didn't. There was a brief, statement saying that it couldn't have been true. It wasn't very firm, as if they were trying to think that maybe my intentions were less selfish. "Come on," The same voice started again. "Neil doesn't want alone time, he just wants someone to come find him so he can try to feel like he matters. Poor Odie's the one to have to get him all the time, I feel sorry for him, he's gotta share a tent with him too."

I felt as if something broke, waiting to hear a protest, but there was nothing. No Odie to say he wanted to find me.. maybe he had been lying about it. I angrily shoved on my coat and sped outside, the air was chill and I regretted ever coming with them. I should have just pretended to be sick or something so they didn't have to deal with me. I heard a startled gasp and what could have been a stumbled apology.

But I was gone. I didn't want to be there anymore.

This time when I walked I went farther than I had before, I went past the part of the river where Odie and I had sat. I went to a place in the river where it was thinner and there was a thick tree that had been knocked down across it so people could get across. I didn't climb across, I merely sat down against a tree. Brushing my hand through my hair, I felt so stressed, I felt completely shunned and unneeded. I felt so alone! I hated myself, I hated how I acted, I hated how I only loved myself.

I sat there for a long time. My forehead resting on my palm, just feeling low. Like dirt, I knew Odie was only saying what he said because it was what I wanted to hear. I was just alone, Odie was just lying to me.

There were footsteps, light ones, someone walking towards me once it was darker. The evening was falling over me by now, and someone had been sent to fetch me.

I glanced up and my heart sank. "Look who was nominated to come get me" I growled angerly, my anger was uncalled for, I know, but I was bitter towards the lying male. I didn't want to have him talk to me like everything was fine.

"Don't talk to me like that" He said absently, kneeling in front of me. "They told me what they said, I told them they were idiots and should learn how to keep shut about people behind their backs."

I scoffed. I didn't believe him, though he seemed to expect it, as if he knew that I would think he was lying.

"Look, Neil. I keep coming out here to find you because I want to spend time with you. I didn't say anything at first when we were choosing who would share a tent with who because I didn't want to seem too eager. I'm not here to bring you back, either. I just want to be with you" He concluded.

In return, I felt shocked, looking at him as if I thought he was crazy. He rest his dark hands on my knees, scooting closer. I had been sitting with my knees apart and up so I could rest my elbow on my knee. Now Odie was sitting on his feet with his hands tenderly on my knees and the rest of him sitting rather close.

I looked away. "How do I know you're not just making this up so I won't just quit the team. I'm useless, remember?" He shook his head.

"You're not useless" He stated firmly. "If you were I wouldn't be here" I couldn't get another word in because suddenly his warm mouth was up against mine and his hands snuck to my waist. I didn't have to think anymore, I concluded that he tasted better than anything I could have thought of.


End file.
